


Fantasy

by dave_thecreator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dave_thecreator/pseuds/dave_thecreator
Summary: Jesse Mccree finds himself at odds once again, but this time with no one else but Hanzo Shimada





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse Mccree was never one for socialization, he prefered to keep to himself. The party, the noise, the sweaty bodies and the drinks weren't good enough to keep his attention for a good while. 

He slipped out, quietly, and won't be missed. He lights up a cigarette, looking at clear skies and kicking the dirt under his worn out shoes. It has been a month since Winston did recall, and Jesse once again had to leave his fast life to go back to Overwatch, not really wanting to. For some reason, don't question it. Please don't. Just go along with the fucking fic. The only reason why I'm doing this is to lead up to Jesse and Hanzo playing tonsil hockey.

Angela arrived just after he did, and they had a reunion was filled with tears because they missed each other so much, and Jesse was good friends with her, because it's not like she experimented on people and turned them into living weapons to kill their family or anything.

“Hey why are you still wearing that?” Angela asked, pointing at his hat. 

“Oh this? Idk lol” He answered back.

Suddenly he sees the cyborg ninja, Genji, on the roof. He got up there. Because he's a ninja. He does ninja things like pull shurikens from his fingers. I think. Isn't he a healer.

He had to leave because he doesn't aid to the mchanzo plot and also some shit happened with Zenyatta, and he had to leave like a minute after. Dont question it. Maybe Zenyatta found the mothman on his porch or something and needed Genji to do the sword thingy to kill it.

An assassin is there now, oh. Yeah a sexy archer, his names Hanzo? Didn't you know? Yeah.

“Oh fucking spaghetti up the penis!!!!!111!! Mccree get that fucker!!!” Lena starts screeching into the microphone thingy those headphones have.

“Ok.” Jesse says and he pulls the Pisskeeper from his pocket and starts shooting everywhere but he's distracted by Hanzo’s nipple. I think. I don't fucki!!!ng know. A lot of mchanzo fics have him be fascinated with the thought of someone having a nipple so i'm just adding that because i'm unoriginal lol.

Lol clever fella good shot. Idk where that's from but i saw art of it but idfk where that's from. Is that a porn line? No idea.

“Lmao i could've died i know that right.” angela says.

“Yah.”

“Well fuck.”  
__________________

Lol this was fueled by my fucker@!!!!! At my fucking!!!! Yeah go follow me at yub00b dot com and also look and give me kudos cos bunch i love attention!!! Follow this fic for my spicee mchanzo!!! Okay have fun also i was inspire by Xd the birghtside by the wondr pets listen to ther shit okay!!!


	2. Chapter 2

So now Lucio is there (lol!!!!) and hes all like “Sup skater bitches../”

Ibve got ,mad swga !!! yuh

Torbjorn is there too, “so uh ur that dudd from brazil right yuh?”

“Yuh” lucio said chugging dwn a moutain dew uo the as

“Oh fuck i doint,,,kiloe mounatin dew.”

“Oh really!!! Damn999.”

A ngela is thebre dirnkindhg coffee to and shes like’guys i think….that archenr was….”

“Who wads it ???????” winstonn s asks eatinga dnanaan.

“Hanzo!!!!!!!’

Everyoien gasped UH!!!!!! Yo!!!! Dats genjus brother lol!!!! We are Xd fuckedc

“Hey lucio what did d viskaket to on brakizl??’ lena asksdmdd

“Io idk lol.’

“Ih rip ;(“

“So should we kill genjis broietehr??’

“Yeah fucking kill that wet butter sock lol>” Genji saud and everyone agreeed.

________

Do u like mey fic!!! Thanks keep reading ill ad d more lol


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey give me comments i like attention :( some good god vons too.

“Hey eastwoood?’ Loucio said and he was ,ookmunbg at mccree. Dfufkx

“Yuh?”

“Hows dick lol!!”

“Ojh yuh it tastes like…...weeed.”

“N1ce.”

“Ikr lol!!”

“R u okay u look sad :(“

Mccree starts crying,,,, “Nio im not okay!!!!!>fuck!!”

Oh rip,” lucio says and hugs him oke

Genji den saud, h”hey u bitches gonna kill my brother right?/ i hate that preppy bitch!! Fucking death grips looking faceass.”

“Yeah don worry we gonnna kill him later oke> Mccree says

“Oh lit.” Genji says

“Amyways hes a fake bitch cos i saw that dude ealrier and he was gon!! Kill me wtf??”

“Its k gennji kun,,”

“Iaght fam”

“Ehy ur a good man mccree’genji said fufck

‘Thanks mlady C|,:3” mccree answrred back

______

U like the fic!!! Yuh!!rews it thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Mccree is on his knees again, palms are sweaty,developers. Developers. Deveelopers devek

Turn,,,,,,aROUND SAID REAPER

oh oh OH BABY N TRIPPLE!!!! Mccree scremed screamed.

reaper takes oit his glock,,,, and takes of his blavk t shit with the letters 666 on it in blood red. He takes odd mccr3es pants qnd takes od his hat.

OHHHHHH MY GERARD WAAAAYYYT!!!!” reaper had an organism when he stick his boy thingy in mccrees boy thingy and they both scre7med. Ih

 

Then…...gasp…...SODKIER 765 CAME ON!!!÷ “WHAT FUCK U TWO DOING??????1111”

SHUT U HELL MOTH!!!! Nccree sair. They both fell alseep  
_______

Hey u like my sgory???? Gave me kudos okya???? Yub yuh!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this chapter is actually written correctly!!! wow!! proper grammar and spelling and complete sentences 
> 
> whats the point of this fic? i think that will become obvious later on

Jesse suddenly woke up, to blurry images and voices, and soft music playing in the background. Pain surged in large wave like currents in his body, his stomach cramped up and he saw blood stain his clothing, and no memory as to what exactly occured. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“What happened?” Jesse asked Tracer, who looked concerned, fear etching her facial expressions, and she sighed. 

“Dont worry, Jesse. “ She says sweetly, and pats his head and nods at Lucio, who just gives a thumbs up. “Lucio over here healed you up all nicely! Patched you real quick love! Just close your eyes, okay? Winston is flying us back to Overwatch headquarters.”

Jesse really did want the sleep, and his eyelids shut and all he heard was small talk between Tracer and Lucio, talking about the missions and so on. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Genji looked over, upset as he felt at fault. His brother Hanzo attacked Genji once again and in self defense, he released his sword, but Hanzo ducked and he ended up hurting Jesse instead. He never wanted to do that, and he felt anger towards his brother, his brother for trying to not let bygones be bygones, but ignored that and instead focused on Jesse.

Jesse was not in critical condition, but a large gash in his chest was stitched up by Lucio, who did excellent work. It was barely noticeable, and yet Genji couldn't help but have guilt pry at him like needles in thread, and blaming himself despite Hanzo initiating the fight.

“You are a fool,” Hanzo practically spat at Genji, and he scowled when Genji took the insult.

“Kill me, do it! Why won't you fight back?” He asked, frowning and angered, and Genji didn't want part of it anymore. He threatened, and pulled his arrows and the other knew he could not stand so calmly anymore, and he released the sword and sliced, and it all went downhill from there.

“Do you think it's a good idea to keep Hanzo here?” Lucio asked Genji, motioning his hand to his brother who was unconscious on the couch. 

“Is he unwelcome here?” 

“Maaaan. Uh, no.” Lucio answers, sounding a bit hesitant, “We all just want you to be comfortable, okay? We don't want you to, uh, you know, not feel safe with him around.”

“I will not, It is my duty to try to reconcile with him. It is my fault I'm in this condition after all.”

Lucio gets a sour expression, “You really think it's your fault?”

“Well, yes. I was a foolish in my youth, sleeping around and not helping the clan.”

“A criminal gang.”

“I-”

Lucio steps closer, and despite Genji being taller, he can't help but feel small for a moment. 

“Genji, it's not your fault. It was never your fault, okay? You didn't deserve it.”

Genji stands there, and ponders. Was it ever his fault? 

This body was not his choice, after all, when Hanzo put him on the brink of death, he woke up only to be a cyborg. He wasn't lucid when operated on. Was it really his fault?

Jesse starts to stir in his sleep, and eyes slowly open, squinting a bit at the light. His legs still hurt, his stomach recoiling, he felt sick. When he tried to sit up it hurt more and he laid back down.  
“You two had a talk?” He asked, and Lucio looks over.

“Yeah, don't worry, it wasn't about you.” He joked,”Also don't try to get up, the stitches can come off, okay? Just chill there for now.” Jesse nods in agreement and shuts his eyes, but not to sleep.

He heard Lucio and Genji continue the conversation and he felt anger when Genji admitted he never gave consent to be turned into a living weapon, and he hears Lucio sigh in disappointment, something about how he doesn't trust Angela anymore, and Jesse keeps pretending to sleep.

“That's so messed up, what she did to you? God-”

“Lucio, don't tell her anything. Just please, I don't want conflict with anyone.”

“Anything you want, Genji.” And the conversation ended there.


End file.
